


chocolate cake

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: Jackson finally meets Jaebeom, and Yugyeom isn't pleased.In which Jinyoung feels guilty for not telling his best friend the truth.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	chocolate cake

**Author's Note:**

> so jackson finally shows up for work on a day jaebeom drops yugyeom off and he doesn't know about their relationship, which amuses his best friend.

_That looks like a flower,_ Jinyoung thinks, staring blearily into his coffee cup. The air bubbles have grouped together in shapes. He blinks a few times, letting his eyes get used to having the contacts in. It’s too early to have a coherent thought. It’s a little after eight o’clock and he’s been up since five since the twins couldn’t shut up. They must have pulled an all-nighter again, but he can’t bring himself to feel sorry. It still isn’t an excuse to make so much noise at the asscrack of dawn.

He can’t even find the energy to lift the cup and drink his daily dose of caffeine. 

“Jinyoungie, wake up, the kids have started coming in.” Jackson’s obnoxious voice only serves to hasten the headache he knows is on its way. “Jinyoungie. Jinyoungie, Jinyoungie—”

“Sseun-ah, go play with your toys,” he snaps, but there’s no real bite in it. Jackson frowns at him and Jinyoung gathers himself together and takes another sip of coffee. His best friend seems to understand his pouting isn’t going to change Jinyoung’s mood, because he walks away and occupies himself with cheering up the cranky children. 

Jinyoung worries his bottom lip with his teeth. His psychology course has been seriously kicking his ass for the past few days. He nearly had a heart attack when he got the notification for an exam the next month. The twins aren’t giving him peace to study, either. He wishes he had never succumbed to pity and let them stay with him. 

He discards his cup but doesn’t move, choosing instead to watch Jackson interact with the kids. Jinyoung would never admit it, but Jackson really has a talent when it comes to getting children to like him. It comes effortlessly to him. Jinyoung sometimes envies that. 

He hears the door open and before he could turn around, he sees the expression change on Jackson’s face. His eyebrows rise in interest and Jinyoung recognizes that look. The look he gets when he sees eye candy, someone whose number he’d definitely try to get. He stands up and approaches the door.

And then Jinyoung swivels around to see Jaebeom helping Yugyeom out of his backpack to hang it up. A twinge of jealousy shoots through him, but it’s drowned out by amusement. 

Jaebeom straightens up and catches sight of Jackson’s fascination.

“Damn,” Jackson says to him, looking him up and down and sticking his hand out. “ _Hello_ there. It’s absolutely _fantastic_ to meet you—"

“No!” exclaims Yugyeom, slapping Jackson’s hand away with as much force as he can muster. 

Jinyoung’s mouth falls open and he tries his best to not laugh. Jaebeom is turning red in the face.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Jackson is frozen in disbelief.

“Go away,” the boy says, pushing his knees until he takes a step back. 

“Yugyeom! Is that how you talk to your elders?” Jaebeom scolds. 

Jinyoung decides to intervene. Jackson looks highly affronted. Yugyeom has begun pushing his uncle back towards the door. 

“Good morning, Yugyeom.” Jinyoung’s voice brings him to a halt. 

“Good morning, Mr. Park,” he chirps in reply, eyes bright. Jackson softens a little at the kid’s expression. He hasn’t missed how Jaebeom’s face lit up when he saw Jinyoung. 

“And Jaebeom, nice to see you again.” Yugyeom’s uncle inclines his head, shaking his hand. 

Jackson raises an eyebrow at the interaction but when there’s no resistance from the child, he points to Jinyoung and says, “Hit him, too.”

“What?” Jinyoung looks bewildered. “Why?”

“I tried to shake his hand but Yugyeom hit me!” Jackson gives him a pout that could rival Yugyeom’s. “This isn’t fair.” Jinyoung only shakes his head and bends to assist the toddler where he’s been struggling with his jacket.

“You’re contagious, Wang,” he tells Jackson bluntly. “Maybe he doesn’t want his uncle to catch whatever made you so dumb.” Yugyeom giggles. 

“Oh, you’re his uncle?” Jackson asks, looking back at Jaebeom. He attempts another handshake. “I’m Jackson. I sometimes work here.”

“Jaebeom.” Before he can even pull his hand out of his pocket, Yugyeom clutches Jackson’s with a loud cry of ‘Mr. Wang, I drew a picture of you yesterday!’ and drags him away (Jinyoung knows for a fact that Yugyeom did not, for that matter, draw Jackson yesterday, he drew a picture of a gorilla. Perhaps he’s not far off).

Jinyoung and Jaebeom are left alone by the cubbies. 

“This is that Jackson?” Jaebeom questions, voice low. “Your best friend?”

He nods. “He works here part-time. Whenever Ye-eun has classes.”

Jaebeom hums thoughtfully, eyes flickering to his lips. He restrains himself. He knows they can’t be affectionate here. “So, I should get going. I’ll see you later?”

In the distance, he can hear Jackson’s indignant sputters. “Yeah. See you later.” He gives him a hesitant smile that quickly fades as another parent comes in with their child. They exchange glances and Jaebeom leaves. 

-

A minor food fight breaks out during lunch and after assigning time-outs to the parties involved, Jinyoung escapes to the staff room to scrub out the curry stains on his shirt. He doesn’t succeed. 

“Isn’t it interesting,” says Jackson, as he’s rubbing at the yellowish spots with a tissue, “how we also have ground rules, just like the kids? I especially like the sixth rule, you know?”

“What?” _Sixth rule? What’s that?_ “What are you talking about, Sseun-ah?”

“Is there something going on between you and Jaebeom?” He gets straight to his point. “You know, Yugyeom’s uncle?”

Jinyoung didn’t do theatre in high school for him to break down before his best friend’s pathetic interrogation skills. Now he realizes what the rule Jackson mentioned is, the one about not having inappropriate relationships with parents or guardians of the wards. His heart sinks a little. He’d forgotten about that. Will he get into trouble now? Surely not, Jaebeom isn’t Yugyeom’s parent or guardian, right?

Does he feel a little guilty about keeping it from Jackson? Yes. Is he sure that Jackson will somehow persuade him later to come clean? Of course. He chooses his words wisely and remains impassive, but he can feel his ears turning pink. “What makes you say that? You into him?”

“Let’s keep my interests aside for now.” Jackson offers him another wet wipe when he crumples up the one he was using. “It’s just…the way he looked at you. Like these kids look at chocolate cake.”

Jinyoung tilts his head, puzzled. “Chocolate cake?” 

Jackson nods emphatically. “You know, as if they’d devour it whole in five minutes.”

He inhales sharply, taken aback by the statement. “Jackson!” 

The man dodges his fist with the agility of a fencer. “I’m just saying!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this bit! i wanted jackson to flirt with him a bit and get all suspicious before getting jinyoung to tell him the truth, and i love yugyeom in this, kids are weird  
> also i sure hope nothing happens to jinyoung because he's kinda sorta breaking a rule


End file.
